A thin-film capacitor includes a capacitor section in which electrode layers and dielectric layers are alternately stacked multiple times. Hole portions extending from a top surface to the internal electrode layers are formed in the capacitor, and drawing electrodes that apply a voltage to the electrode layers are formed in the hole portions. An example of such a thin-film capacitor is described, for example, in PCT International Publication No. 2009/078225.